Blog utilisateur:Nono007/Fêtes et traditions de Donaldville
Comme nous, les Donaldvillois attendent les jours de fête avec impatience, notamment pour jouir d'un jour de repos mérité, et parfois d'un bon repas en famille ou avec des amis. Toutefois, nous disposons de peu d'informations en relation avec l'organisation et la signification des fêtes et traditions. Partons donc à leur découverte dans l'univers des canards... ''Thanksgiving Day'' thumb|Comme cette tenue traditionnelle va bien à Donald !Commençons maintenant par une fête se déroulant à la fin de l'année, le quatrième jeudi de novembre à Donaldville, typiquement nord-américaine, Thanksgiving Day, le jour des Remerciements ou Action de grâce(s). Cette fête peu connue en Europe a pour but de remercier tous ses amis et sa famille (Dieu par la même occasion) pour tout les bonheurs que l’on a pu recevoir pendant l’année. Historiquement, c'est une fête chrétienne. [[Fichier:Walt Disney's Comics and Stories n°2.png|thumb|left|Couverture de Walt Disney's Comics and Stories illustrant la Thanksgiving.]]Le jour de la Thanksgiving, on déguste (généralement) une dinde, que Donald se hasarda à chasser lui-même dans les sous-bois de Donaldville, dans l'histoire de Carl Barks de décembre 1947 « Le dindon de la force », habillé à la mode des premiers colons américains, une chose tout à fait symbolique. Cependant, malgré le fait que la Thanksgiving soit une fête importante en Amérique, le jour des Remerciements n'a pas plus vraiment été évoqué depuis l'histoire de Barks. Toussaint Avant cela, il y a aussi la fête de la Toussaint, le 1 novembre, quasiment jamais évoquée chez les canards, sauf dans le prologue de « Bobos ou bonbons ? », créé par Carl Barks. Halloween thumb|Donaldville au soir d'Halloween.Juste avant la Toussaint, il y a Halloween qui a lieu le 31 octobre, célébrée principalement en Irlande, au Canada, en Australie, en Grande-Bretagne et aux États-Unis, durant laquelle Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck se déguisent en fantômes, petits diables, sorciers ou squelettes afin d'aller réclamer vivement des friandises en faisant du porte-à-porte. Après que les enfants aient crié le traditionnel Trick or treat ! (« Farce ou friandise ! »), la plupart des habitants jouent le jeu en poussant généralement un cri de terreur, et en replissant les sacs des enfants de friandises. Toutefois, certains habitants ne se prennent pas à ce « jeu ». Ils leur demandent de partir sans absolument rien leur donner. Malheureusement, Donald fait partie de ces personnes. Dans l'histoire de Carl Barks de novembre 1961 « Un Halloween bien tranquille », Donald convainc même des parents à refuser que leurs enfants participent à la fête. Aussi, dans la bande dessinée de novembre 1951 « Bobos ou bonbons ? » (inspirée du dessin animé classique « Trick or treat ! », traduit en français par le titre « Donald et la sorcière »), Donald refusa catégoriquement de donner à ses neveux et à Hazel la sorcière le moindre bonbon, et en les chassant du pas de sa porte par tous les moyens possibles. On apprend également, dans l'histoire de Don Rosa « Citrouille carabinée » du 3 novembre 1987, qu'un concours de la plus belle sculpture de citrouilles est organisé chaque année à Donaldville, à l'occasion de la fête d'Halloween. Fête nationale américaine thumb|« July Fourth in Duckburg ».Mais maintenant, passons à une autre fête très importante ; le 4 juillet, les citoyens américains célèbrent l'indépendance, obtenue après la guerre qui eut lieu de 1775 à 1783 entre le Royaume Uni et treize de ses colonies d'Amérique du Nord, mécontentes de l'absence de véritable représentation au Parlement de Londres. Une parade traditionnelle parcourut les rues de Donaldville, immortalisée par Carl Barks dans une huile mémorable intitulée « July Fourth in Duckburg », qui date de 1976, année du bicentenaire de l'indépendance (proclamée en 1776). Saint Valentin thumb|Donald livrant la lettre d'amour de Gontran à Daisy. La Saint Valentin est une fête spéciale célébrant les amoureux. Fêtée le 14 février, les amoureux s'écrivent des poèmes, s'offrent des fleurs, etc. sous le signe de Saint Valentin. Et cela aussi dans l'univers de Donald Duck. On peut notamment penser à Donald (ou Gontran) offrant des fleurs à Daisy. Par exemple dans « Le facteur dans la tourmente ! » de mars 1953 et signée Carl Barks, Donald va donner une lettre d'amour de Gontran à Daisy. Comme bonnes histoires sur le thème de la Saint Valentin on peut aussi citer : « Embrouilles à la Saint Valentin ! » de mars 1962 et signée également par Carl Barks, « Règlement de compte à la Saint Valentin » du 9 février 1992 et signée par Giorgio Pezzin et Silvia Ziche, « Donald et les bandits - Méfiez-vous de la Saint Valentin » du 6 février 2007 et signée Paul Halas et Vicar, « L'appel de la Saint Valentin » du 11 février 2008 et signée Janet Gilbert et Vicar, « La malédiction de la Saint-Valentin », de 1997 et signée par Pat McGreal et Vicar, etc. Pâques thumb|Quel beau lapin de Pâques !Pâques n'est pas non plus ignorée. Comme nous, nos amis canards recherchent des œufs dans les jardins tous les dimanches de Pâques. Une petite différence toutefois : chez-eux, le lapin de Pâques existe bien, tandis que chez-nous, non. Plusieurs fois, Donald se déguisa même en lapin de Pâques pour faire partie d'un cortège ou plaire à des enfants. Carl Barks, quand-à-lui, ne créa qu'une seule histoire ayant un rapport avec Pâques. Datée d'avril 1953, c'est l'histoire « Le roi de la parade ». Le dessinateur chilien Vicar, lui, créa une multitude d'histoires de Pâques. Notons les meilleures : « Le tube de Pâques » publiée le 22 mars 2002 et dont le scénario est de Gorm Transgaard, « La chasse aux œufs de Pâques » publiée le 29 mars 1996 et dont le scénario est de Pat McGreal, « La poule aux œufs de Pâques » publiée le 25 mars 1999 et dont le scénario est de Lars Jensen, et pour finir « Le lapin de Pâques » publiée en avril 2000 et dont le scénario est de Pat et Carol McGreal. L'hollandais Daan Jippes créa également une excellente histoire avec le thème de Pâques, où l'on peut voir un parade défiler dans Donaldville : « L'œuf de la discorde » publiée le 11 mars 2005. En bref, la fête de Pâques commémore la résurrection de Jésus-Christ. La solennité commence le dimanche de Pâques, qui marque pour les catholiques la fin du jeûne du carême. Saint Nicolas thumb|Le Saint Nicolas avec Picsou. Alors qu'il s'agit à la base d'une célébration essentiellement circonscrite à une partie de l'Europe (en particulier les Pays-Bas et la Belgique), il semble que la Saint Nicolas ait trouvé sa place à Donaldville. Fêté au début du mois de décembre, le grand Saint Nicolas, généreux vieil homme en tenue d'évêque catholique, passe de maison en maison pour offrir des cadeaux aux enfants sages. Chaque année dans la nuit du cinq décembre, les Donaldvillois espèrent la visite du Saint avec autant de ferveur que celle du Père Noël. Avant d'aller se coucher, nos amis canards déposent leurs souliers devant la cheminée et attendent que le saint homme rentrent chez eux par la cheminée pour les remplir de friandises et de petits cadeaux. Parfois, les enfants déposent aussi un peu de nourriture pour le cheval du saint. Mais attention : s'ils ont été désobéissants, les bambins risquent de finir dans le sac du grand saint, enfermés par son ami Pierre (le Père Fouettard) ! Les origines européennes (peut-être même hollandaises) de la famille Écoutum pourraient expliquer la présence de cette fête à Donaldville. Notons que partout ailleurs aux États-Unis, le Saint Nicolas importé par les colons hollandais s'est transformé progressivement jusqu'à devenir le Père Noël. La Saint-Nicolas ne fut évoquée que par des auteurs de langue néerlandaise, et pratiquement aucune des histoires mettant en scène la Saint Nicolas n'ont été traduites en français, à l'exception de « La quête de Nicolas... », parue dans le « Super Picsou Géant » numéro 155. Noël et nouvel an thumb|Pour Noël, comptez sur Donald quand il s'agit de mettre l'ambiance (ici le canard en action dans « Douce nuit ! »).« Il est né le divine enfant ! Jouez hautbois, résonnez musettes ! » Ahhh... Noël, c'est bien une des fêtes les plus connues au monde ! Cette dernière et celle du nouvel an sont tellement importantes pour les Duck, que Carl Barks dessina plus de 25 histoires ayant un rapport avec la fête du petit Jésus et celle de la nouvelle année. Dans chaque histoire, Noël est placée sous le signe de la bienveillance, du partage, de la générosité et de l'amour. L'histoire la plus emblématique sur Noël qu'a pu créer Carl Barks est sans aucun doute « Noël à Pauvreville » de janvier 1952. Dans cette histoire, Donald, ses neveux, Daisy Duck, son Club-Féminin, Balthazar Picsou et les Castors Juniors démontrent qu'ils ont un cœur d'or, en offrant aux enfants de Pauvreville, le quartier le plus pauvre de Donaldville, des trains électriques et un excellent repas de Noël. D'autres histoire mémorables sur Noël ont été créées par Barks. Notons encore la magique « Lettre du père Noël » (1949), le mythique « Noël sur le mont Ours » (1947), l'hilarant « Quel cadeau pour Noël ? » (1950)... Bref, que du bonheur ! Fêtes célébrées uniquement à Donaldville thumb|Première page de l'histoire « Donald et la course à la pomme d'or ! », publiée le 8 août 2007.Maintenant, nous rentrons dans la fiction absolue, puisqu'il s'agit des fêtes purement Donaldvilloises. Tout d'abord, commençons par la Course au bisou-bisou de la reine, créée par Carl Barks en mars 1963 dans une histoire homonyme, qui se tient au début du printemps. Cette course est une course automobile, dont le gagnant peut embrasser la fille ayant gagné le premier prix au concours de beauté qui précède la course. La Course à la pomme d'or, quand à elle, se tient au début de l'automne. Cette course est basée sur la légende grecque d'Atalante et des pommes d'or. D'apèrs ce mythe, la jeune fille n'accepterait d'épouser que celui qui la battrait à la course. Hippomène y parvint, en usant d'un stratagème suggéré par la déesse Aphrodite : laisser tomber trois pommes d'or qu'Atalante s'arrêta pour ramasser. C'est un peu le même principe à Donaldville. Notez que Carl Barks avait lui-même conçu seul en septembre 1952 une histoire parfaitement semblable à « Donald et la course à la pomme d'or ! » (dont alors il ne s'occupe que du scénario, le dessin étant de Daan Jippes), qui devait normalement paraître dans le magazine américain « Walt Disney's Comics and Stories » numéro 144, et nommée « Donald Duck - Golden Apples » (titre traduisible en français par « Donald et les pommes d'or »). Toutefois, l'éditeur la refusa, trouvant l'atitude de Daisy dans l'histoire plus qu'indignante, se comportant, selon eux, comme une dame ne devrait jamais le faire. Donaldville a également fortement été influencée par ses colons hollandais, installés sur le territoire américain. Influencée si fortement que la ville possède même son propre festival hollandais. Dans « Le héros de la digue » de septembre 1964, Barks nous montre que les donaldvillois, à cette occasion, se déguisent comme le faisaient traditionnellement les habitants des Pays-Bas au XIX siècle. Les festivités se déroulent en présence du maire. Pendant le festival, on danse, on rit, on mange, on boit... Les donaldvillois chérissent cette fête qui se déroule vraisemblablement en automne. thumb|Cornélius Écoutum lors de la prise (ratée) du Fort Donaldville par les espagnols. Cornélius Écoutum, le fondateur de Donaldville, est cher au cœur des donaldvillois. Si cher que chaque année, se déroule une fête à son honneur : la fête de Cornélius Écoutum ou la fête de Donaldville. Nous ne savons pas si c'est la même, mais nous pouvons dire avec certitude qu'elle est fêtée chaque année, sûrement le jour précis ou Écoutum créa la cité de Donaldville. Dans l'histoire, « Un héros pour Donaldville » du 29 mai 1988 de Giorgio Pezzin et Massimo De Vita, on peut déjà entendre parler d'une fête de Donaldville. Dans l'histoire du 7 décembre 1989 de Tom Anderson et Daniel Branca, « L'invité - surprise », on parle une nouvelle fois du jour de la fête de Cornélius Écoutum. Plus tard, le 14 septembre 2005 dans l'histoire de Lars Jensen et Vicar, « Parlons dinde », on apprend que les festivités se clôturent par le concours du meilleur cri de dindon, le but étant d'attirer le plus de dindons possible en glougloutant. Toutefois, là, on se rapproche grandement de la Thanksgiving. Cette fête est également très appréciée et manquée par aucun des donaldvillois. Catégorie:Exposé